ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Makoveris Lotsabucks
The Makoveris LotsabucksEgon Spengler (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Janine, You've Changed" (1990) (DVD ts. 13:54-13:57). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "The Latin name for it is Makoveris Lotsabucks.""Janine, You've Changed" (2009). The Real Ghostbusters Complete Collection Volume Four Disc Five, Storyboards p. 213. CPT Holdings, Inc. is a creature pretending to be a Fairy Godmother.Egon Spengler (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Janine, You've Changed" (1990) (DVD ts. 13:50-13:53). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "I think what Slimer saw was a creature pretending to be a Fairy Godmother." It feeds on a person's need to look good eventually making them so perfect, they are no longer human.Egon Spengler (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Janine, You've Changed" (1990) (DVD ts. 13:57-14:03). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "It feeds on a person's need to look good. It makes you so perfect that you aren't even human anymore, then it gets you." According to legend, they manifest from the water which also acts as their source of strength.Ray Stantz (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Janine, You've Changed" (1990) (DVD ts. 14:03-14:05). Time Life Entertainment. Ray says: "Legend says these things live near water. That's their strength." History A Makoveris Lotsabucks manifested in the New York Harbor. For several years, the entity disguised herself as a fairy godmother to feed on Janine Melnitz's need to look good for Egon Spengler. It used ectoplasmic energy to alter Janine's bone and cellular structure and give her a makeover. After being summoned three times in one week, the Makoveris was almost ready to being the final phase of her parasitic relationship with Janine, to "be one with her." While looking through Janine's photograph album, Slimer realized the drastic changes in Janine's appearance. He alerted Peter Venkman who then gathered everyone for a meeting. Makoveris' powers had also been preventing the Ghostbusters from noticing the differences in the past. When they were convinced a supernatural force was responsible, they sent Slimer to spy on Janine. The Makoveris changed Janine for the third time that week.Makoveris Lotsabucks (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Janine, You've Changed" (1990) (DVD ts. 09:59-10:01). Time Life Entertainment. Makoveris says: "This is the third time this week." The Makoveris noticed Slimer and summoned a trio of Spectral Dogs to destroy him. At 11:44 p.m., Slimer returned to the Firehouse where the Ghostbusters trapped the three ghosts. After reading Slimer's report, Egon found the Makoveris' entry in the home computer database. Secretly watching from the skylight, the Makoveris realized her time was running out. She appeared to Janine and tricked her into thinking the Ghostbusters were gonna turn against her out of petty jealousy. The Makoveris led Janine back to the harbor and coached her into attacking the Ghostbusters. Egon modified the P.K.E. Meters to only detect the Makoveris.Egon Spengler (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Janine, You've Changed" (1990) (DVD ts. 15:41-15:44). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "I've set these P.K.E. Meters to pick up the thing's energy field." At a little after 4:37 a.m., Egon arrived and managed to snap her out of it, then Ray Stantz, Peter, and Winston Zeddemore showed up and trapped the Makoveris. Personality Makoveris Lotsabucks is very dishonest and willing to make people look worse than they already are as implied when she threatened to turn Janine into something even uglier when she betrayed her. She can also turn people into other Makoveris Lotsabucks, making her something like the Grundel or the Evil Clowns. Powers and Abilities The Makoveris Lotsabucks can change her appearance, as well as the appearance of others, can fly, summon other ghosts, and shoot energy blasts. Trivia *The actual name of this entity is unknown. Makoveris Lotsabucks is its Latin name. *On page five of Ghostbusters Issue #12, Makoveris has a non-canon reference at a beauty salon. *On page nine of Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #12, Makoveris makes a non-canon cameo on a Times Tower ad. *On page 10 of Ghostbusters: Get Real Issue #2, the Fairy Poltergeist is visually based on the Makoveris. Appearances The Real Ghostbusters *"Janine, You've Changed" References Gallery Collages MakeoverusLotsabuckstwoformsinJanineYouveChangedepisodeCollage.png MakeoverusLotsabucksinJanineYouveChangedepisodeCollage.png Primary Canon MakeoverusLotsabucks03.png|Makoveris Lotsabucks' true form MakeoverisLotsabucks09.jpg|True form MakeoverisLotsabucks11.jpg|True form MakeoverisLotsabucks12.jpg|True form MakeoverisLotsabucks10.jpg|Human form MakeoverusLotsabucks01.png|At Janine's Apartment MakoverisLotsabucks07.jpg|Close up MakeoverusLotsabucks02.png|Outside of Janine's apartment confronting Slimer MakeoverusLotsabucks04.png|The Bio on her as seen on Egon's Database MakoverisLotsabucks08.jpg|Spying on Ghostbusters MakeoverusLotsabucks05.png|As she appears looking into the water at the dock MakeoverusLotsabucks06.png|As she appears attacking Janine at the dock Secondary Canon MakeoverusLotsabucksIDW12.jpg|Non-Canon Cameo in Ghostbusters Issue #12 MakeoverisLotsabucksManhattanCityBankSolsIDWV2Issue12.jpg|Non-Canon Cameo in Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #12 FairyPoltergeist01.jpg|Fairy Poltergeist in Ghostbusters: Get Real Issue #2 FairyPoltergeist04.jpg|Fairy Poltergeist in Get Real Issue #2 Category:Ghosts Category:RGB Characters